Las Pesadillas
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: Recuerdas esas veces en las que cuando duermes y tienes pesadillas deseas despertarte y no puedes? o cuando intentas gritar no sale ningún ruido? lo recuerdas? o mejor te lo recuerdo con todas estas historias de gente que ha sufrido eso y solo recuerda esas horribles pesadillas que lo hacia desear no dormirse? me parece que quieres que te lo recuerde, ok, te lo recordare
1. Primera pesadilla

**He aquí otro fanfic de HTF, me encanta esta caricatura! y mas su version anime**

* * *

Recuerdas esas veces en las que cuando duermes y tienes pesadillas deseas despertarte y no puedes? o cuando intentas gritar no sale ningún ruido? lo recuerdas? o mejor te lo recuerdo con todas estas historias de gente que ha sufrido eso y solo recuerda esas horribles pesadillas que lo hacia desear no dormirse? me parece que quieres que te lo recuerde, ok, te lo recordare

Había una niña de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color de nombre Flaky, todas las noches temia dormir pues siempre que caia en sueño profundo se encontraba tirada en un bosque gris, con arboles secos y grises, se paraba y rondaba por el bosque, hasta que llegaba a una zona donde escuchaba una risa psicopata

-Quien esta ahi?!- preguntaba con miedo Flaky temiendo a lo que se le podia aparecer

Pero no le contestaban y comenzo a escuchar sollozos seguidos de llantos

-Quien esta alli?!- volvio a preguntar con mas miedo

Pero seguian sin contestarle a la pobre niña, cada vez los llantos se hacian mas fuertes, hasta que comenzabas a sonar por todo el bosque, luego empezaron gritos desgarradores y se seguian escuhando los llantos que parecian de niños y la risa psicopata que parecia perteneciente a una mujer

-Que esta sucediendo aqui?!- gritaba mientras se la carcomia el miedo

De repente todo se detuvo, pero luego se escucho el llanto de una pequeña niña, Flaky la logro divisar junto a un arbol, estaba sentada abarazando sus rodillas que no se le veia el rostro, solo se escuchaban sus llantos y sollozos

-Que te sucede?- le pregunto Flaky dulcemente a la pequeña

-Me ayudaras?- pregunto la niña sollozando sin voltear siquiera a verla

-Claro- le sonrio Flaky

-Segura?- pregunto con miedo la niña dejando de llorar

-Si, de que quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto Flaky tomandola de los hombros poniendose a su altura

-De El Monstruo- dijo la niña dejando de llorar pero con miedo

-El monstruo? que te hizo?- le pregunto Flaky confundida y con un poco de miedo

-Esto- dijo la niña levantando el la cabeza dejando ver un rostro lleno de coseduras, con la piel algo desgarrada que dejaba ver parte del craneo, la orilla de su boca estaba algo desgarrada con intentos de coseduras, tenia cicatrices y uno de sus ojos era completamente gris

-Que dia- Flaky se callo del susto y la niña se paro, de pronto de los otros arboles salieron otros niños con cicatrices y coseduras, algunos no tenian un brazo o un trozo de carne que se les veian los huesos

-Nos ayudaras?- pregunto un niño que le faltaba un brazo y estaba vendado del estomago, cuando se le cayo la venda Flaky pudo ver sus intestinos y su estomago

-Ayudanos- dijo una niña que tenia desgarrada la mitad de la cara que lo unico que se le veia era el craneo, de sus brazos y piernas se veian los huesos

-Por favor- decian los niños

-Salvanos del monstruo- repetian los niños

El olor era putrefacto que a Flaky le causaba nauseas

-Que monstruo?- preguntaba Flaky confusa y asustada

-Yo soy el mostruo- dijo una voz femenina tetrica

-Quien?- al votear a ver el dueño de la voz Flaky se asusto, era una mujer o al menos eso parecia, su rostro no tenia forma, solo se le podia distinguir una sonrisa retorcida manchada de sangre, en vez de manos tenia unas tijeras y un bisturi, sus piernas eran huesos, tenia ropa de pueblerina, no tenia mucho cabello pero lograba ver que era rubio y castaño

-AYUDA!- grito un niño desapareciendo, al igual que los otros niños

La mujer se le avento a Flaky y con su mano izquierda en forma de tijeras le arranco un brazo, Flaky intento gritar pero no lo logro, luego con la mano derecha en forma de bisturi le rasgo el estomago, Flaky volvio a intentar gritar pero no salio ni un chillido, intento mover las piernas los brazos y la cabeza pero no logro nada, estaba casi muerta de miedo, la mujer le con el bisturi le rasgo el ojo derecho dejandoselo sangrando, con las tijeras le arranco un trozo de carne del estomago, sin embargo Flaky seguia viva intentando soltarse o despertar

Cuando sentia que ya iba a morir y comenzaba a perder la consciencia la mujer le arranco la mitad del cuerpo, pero Flaky seguia viva y volvio a reaccionar intentando gritar pero no salio ningun ruido, la estaba haciendo sufrir

-Por favor detente- suplicaba Flaky llorando, cerro los ojos intentando despertar de esa pesadilla, pero cuando los abrio vio el rostro de la persona que ella amaba con una sonrisa tetrica riendo maniaticamente -Flippy- sollozo, en vez de lagrimas, de su ojo izquierdo salio sangre cerro los ojos otra vez y cuando los abrio volvio a ver a la mujer -No, detengase!- decia, cerro los ojos y grito -AYUDA!- cuando abrio los ojos vio a su madre y su hermana al lado de su cama, preocupados

-Flaky, estas bien?- le pregunto Faith a su pequeña hermana

-Hermano!- abrazo a Faith, luego volteo a ver a su madre e igual la abrazo -Mamá!-

-Cariño, estas bien?- le pregunto su madre

-Tenias una pesadilla? estabas llorando y murmurando cosas como "ayudame del monstruo" y "detengase"- le explico su hermano

-Fue una horrible pesadilla- comenzo a llorar Flaky

-No te preocupes, ya termino todo- la abrazo reconfortandola Faith

-Gracias Faith- le agradecio Flaky

-Bueno es hora de dormir- le dijo dulcemente su madre

-Ok- se levanto Faith pero Flaky lo sostuvo -Que pasa Flaky?-

-Te puedes dormir conmigo?- le pregunto Flaky

-Esta bien- le sonrio Faith

Su madre se fue a su habitacion y Faith se quedo con Flaky a dormir

* * *

**Que les parecio? les gusto? a mi si \nwn/ la historia no la invente, me la conto una amiga, cuando era pequeña tuvo esta pesadilla, nunca supo porque soño con esto pero despues de eso, tenia miedo de volver a dormir, por si le volvia a aparecer esa mujer**

**Dejen reviews porfa nwn sayo~**


	2. Segunda pesadilla

**Aqui con este nuevo capitulo**

* * *

Era un niño de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color de nombre Flippy, el siempre tenia miedo de quedarse dormido, pues siempre soñaba lo mismo, el en su habitacion con miedo de abrir la puerta, pues escuchaba una voz tetrica

-Ding-dong apurate y abre la puerta- decia esa voz al otro lado de la puerta -he llegado- sin embargo Flippy no se atrevia a abrirle la puerta -Incluso si intentas esconderte, no servira de nada-

Pero Flippy no contestaba y estaba escondido al otro lado de la cama abrazando sus rodillas sollozando deseando que esa criatura se fuera

-Ding-dong apurate y abre la puerta- volvio a decir la voz -he llegado- Flippy estaba realmente asustado pues estaba intentando abrir la puerta -Ya es demasiado tarde- mira abriendo la puerta dejando ver un ojo ambar y una sonrisa de colmillos

Flippy estaba asustado al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se asoma y ve los ojos ambar de la criatura, los ojos de Flippy estaban congelados en miedo

-Quiero verte de cerca- dijo la criatura abriendo un poco mas la puerta -Ding-dong voy a entrar- abrio la puerta -Apurate y corre- se dejo ver un chico como Fliqpy pero de sonrisa tetrica y ojos ambar que daban miedo -Juguemos a la mancha y divirtamonos-

Flippy comenzo a caminar hacia otra puerta que daba a la habitacion de sus padres

-Ding-dong voy a entrar- comenzo a caminar detras de Flippy -Apurate y escondete- avanzaba y Flippy caminaba mas rapido -Juguemos a las escondidas y divirtamonos-

Flippy llego a la habitacion de sus padres, los cuales no se encontraban, claro, era una pesadilla, y se dirigio a la puerta que daba al pasillo para luego ir a las escaleras, se fue corriendo a la sala evitando los cadaveres de sus padres y la sangre, mientras la criatura caminaba normalmente con un cuchillo en mano

-El golpeteo de tus pasos, se puede escuchar- dijo la criatura

-_Fliqpy_- penso Flippy, asi decidio llamarle a esa criatura parecida a el

-Tu respiracion entrecortada, se puede escuchar-

-_Ayudame_- corria mas rapido Flippy (su casa es casi una mansion, esta enorme)

-Ocultate bien- comenzo a correr aquel ser que lo habia nombrado Fliqpy tomando con fuerza su cuchillo y la parte blanca del ojo se le torno negra -puedo ver tu cabeza-

Flippy se fue corriendo hacia su antigua habitacion y cerro la puerta

-Ocultate bien, puedo ver tu cabeza- Fliqpy estaba frente a la puerta de la antigua habitacion de Flippy -Toc-toc estoy en frente de la puerta de tu habitacion- toco la puerta

Flippy le recorrio un escalofrio, jamas habia estado tan asustado, el se entrenaba para la guerra, pero nada lo habia asustado tanto como esto, y se decidio esconder en su armario donde ya no habia nada

-Voy a entrar, no pedire permiso- dijo Fliqpy abriendo la puerta -Toc-toc, estoy en tu habitacion- sonrio tetricamente mostrando sus colmillos -¿En donde te estas escondiendo?- pregunto sonriendo -El juego esta cerca de su final-

Flippy deseaba despertar, cerro los ojos varias veces pero no lograba despertar de esa pesadilla

-Miré debajo de tu cama en tu habitacion,- dijo riendo Fliqpy -No estas ahi- sonrio otra vez -Despues le toca a tu armario-

Flippy se abrazo sus rodillas

-Ding-dong aqui estas- abrio la puerta Fliqpy mostrando su cuchillo y su sonrisa retorcida, no se le veian los ojos pero Flippy estaba que se moria del miedo -Ding-dong estuviste aqui todo este tiempo- levanto su cuchillo -Ahora te toca a ti- rio tetricamente

-_Ayuda-_ penso asustado Flippy

-Ding-dong ahora te he encontrado- sonrio tetricamente con su cuchillo en alto -Te toca a ti- se rio maniaticamente

-_Por favor ayuda_- suplicaba Flippy

-Ding-dong parece que yo gano- sonrio mostrando sus colmillos -Te toca a ti- le iba a clavar el cuchillo

-_Por favor no_- sollozaba Flippy

-Ding-dong recibe tu castigo- le clavo el cuchillo -Ding-dong el juego termino- lo apuñalaba sin fin -Ding-dong no queda nadie- sonreia pero Flippy seguia vivo y sentia todo el dolor

Flippy cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio estaba frente a los cadaveres de sus padres sonriendo tetricamente -Ding-dong adios a todos- todo fue una pesadilla real

* * *

**Les gusto este? Les gusto? A mi si! \*O*/ ok º-º debo dejar el cafe, esta historia me inspire en la cancion Hide and Seek cantada por mi dulce vocaloid SeeU**

**Se que quedo corto pero me GUSTO!**

**Dejen reviews porfa nwn sayo~**


	3. Tercera pesadilla

**Quien quiere recordar sus pesadillas? YOOO ^w^/ y lo digo porque es una pesadilla que tuve hace mucho pero con otros personajes algo parecidos a ellos, claro a quien se le ocurre ver pelis de terror en la noche antes de dormir, happy tree friends version maquiavelica y escuchar historias sobre payasos asesinos, y pues me acorde porque vi una cancion de vocaloid sobre payasos, no se burlen de mi porfa TTnTT**

* * *

Era una niña de cabello negro y ojos color miel de nombre Ruki, ella temia dormirse, le temia a los arlequines (o payasos elegantes) y a los payasos, temia soñar con arlequines y payasos, pero era con lo que siempre soñaba y siempre con los mismos

Se veia en un circo y habian dos arlequines, uno de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, sin embargo el ojo derecho se lo cubria una mascara de bufon y el ojo izquierdo lo trazpasaba una cicatriz, su ojo parecia no tener pupila (el puntito negro), vestia un smokin azul oscuro que por dentro era rojo oscuro con el pantalon a cuadros azul oscuro con negro y un sombrero de copa azul oscuro con una franja roja, una rosa roja y una pluma roja junto a la rosa, el otro tenia el cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, pero el ojo izquierdo se lo cubria una mascara de bufon y el ojo derecho lo traspasaba una cicatriz, su ojo parecia no tener pupila, vestia un smokin rojo oscuro q por dentro era azul oscuro con el pantalon a cuadros rojo oscuro con negro y un sombrero de copa rojo oscuro con una franja azul, una rosa azul y una pluma azul junto a la rosa.

-Bienvenida al show- aparecio el peliazul frente a Ruki asustandola

-No temas dulce manzana, no dejaremos que alguien mas te lleve- aparecio el pelirrojo al lado del peliazul

-Tu eres nuestra- dijeron al unisono en un tono macabro

Ruki estaba asustada al ver a los dos arlequines, ella queria correr y comenzo a ir hacia atras, pero los dos arlequines la detuvieron por la espalda, tomandola de los brazos jalandola hacia el centro del circo

-Sueltenme sucios arlequines- se resistia enojada pero asustada

-No soltaremos ni dejaremos ir lo que nos pertenece- dijo el peliazul poniendo a Ruki en el centro amarrandola con cadenas

De repente se encienden luces alrededor dejando ver personas mas blancas que la nieve sin rostro que aplauden

-La funcion de hoy los dejara asombrados, mi nombre es Splendont- se presento el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia

-Y mi nombre es Splendid- hizo una reverencia el peliazul

-Y ella es nuestra victima- señalo Splendont a Ruki -Nuestra dulce manzana carmesi como la sangre- sonrio macabramente metiendo la mano en el destrozado estomago de Ruki haciendola gritar de dolor

Ruki se asusto al escuchar la palabra victima y quizo soltarse de las cadenas pero cuando menos se lo espero estaba en un bosque oscuro, todo se ilumino y se veia a la misma gente sentada tranquilamente, y llegaron los dos arlequines al lado de Ruki que seguia encadenada

-Cae hasta el vacio destruyendose la manzana- dijo Splendid haciendo aparecer un agujero negro por donde cayo Ruki y la gente aplaudia

-AAAAAAAAH!- grito hasta llegar al fondo Ruki desgarrandose parte del estomago con pinchos, derramando sangre, volvio a aparecer en el circo

-La manzana perdio parte de su dulce jugo- tomo algo de sangre Splendont y la gente aplaudio

Luego en el centro del circo aparecio un gran oceano con animales marinos carnivolos

-La manzana cae en lo profundo del oceano hasta ser devorada- Splendont lanza a Ruki hacia el oceano

-WAAAAAAAH!- grita cayendo al oceano Ruki donde ningun animal se le acerca sin embargo el oceano se vuelve un pequeño rio toxico que le deshace la piel del brazo izquierdo a Ruki dejando ver carne y hueso desangrandose, luego vuelve al circo y toda la gente aplaude

-La manzana perdio mas de su rico jugo ademas de que tambien perdio trozos- sonrio tetricamente Splendid rompiendo uno de los huesos de Ruki haciendola gritar

-Ahora la manzana se enfrenta con aquel ser al que le teme- dijeron al unisono sonriendo macabramente Splendid y Splendont y la gente volvio a aplaudir

Ruki al escuchar eso quiso huir pero los dos arlequines la detuvieron, Splendont al detenerla le arranco un trozo de carne de la espalda inetnto gritar pero esta vez no podia, no salia ningun ruido, Splendid casi le arranca la columna pero Ruki se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada, pero Splendont la agarro del cuello por detras, Splendid se paro y sonrio de la manera mas macabra que asustaria a cualquiera y le arranco los ojos, Ruki quiso gritar del dolor pero no pudo, de su garganta no salia ni un sonido, entre los dos le arrancaron la piel de donde se encuentran las costillas, despues se alejaron y la dejaron tirada, sin embargo seguia viva

Despues todo se volvio oscuro, luego ella misma se vio con un vestido rojo con negro y blanco de la epoca colonial manchado de sangre, el cabello lleno de sangre, y vendas donde estaban sus ojos, estaba encerrada en una jaula, donde venia escrito la manzana destrozada, luego a su lado aparecieron los dos arlequines sonrientes y ella sonrio, luego Ruki al ver esto, se cayo y cerro los ojos, al abrirlos se vio en su habitacion dormida junto a la laptop con la cancion de Vocaloid Crazy Clown

* * *

**Que opinan de esta? Se que me quedo muy corto u.u Esta es sobre Splendid y Splendont, como yo lo soñe era un tipo de cabello negro y otro de cabello blanco y el smokin de ambos era negro**

**No se burlen de mi por mi fobia a los payasos, arlequines, bufones y ese tipo de cosas TTnTT**

**Ahora saben porque mi trauma por los ojos ¬¬**

**Dejen reviews nwn sayo~**


	4. Cuarta pesadilla

**Cuarta pesadilla jejeje comenzamos en 3... 2... 1... a recordar todas esas horribles pesadillas!**

* * *

Era un chico de cabello rubior y ojos dorados de nombre Cuddles, a el le gustaban mucho los conejos pero tambien les temia por sus pesadillas

El estaba tranquilo en una pradera cuando se le acerca un chico con orejas de conejo morado

-No dejare que estes con alguien mas- le sonrio el chico -Maestro, yo lo amo, jejeje- rio manchandose de sangre mostrando la cabeza de una chica pelirrosada de ojos rosas

-Giggles!- se sorprendio Cuddles al ver la cabeza de su novia

-Soy un lindo conejito morado- sonreia el chico acercandose a Cuddles intentando abrazarlo pero este huia -Aqui es, este lugar es mi territorio- mostraba una pradera oscura y tetrica, el cielo rojo oscuro, la luna negra, el pasto gris y arboles secos

-Donde estoy?- le pregunto Cuddles asustado

-Este lugar es mi territorio, este es lugar donde estaras por siempre junto a mi- sonrie infantilmente

-Por siempre?- estaba confundido

-Si alguien intenta apartarte de mi lado yo preferiria comerte- sonrio macabramente mostrando unos colmillos asustando a Cuddles

Cuando Cuddles menos se lo espero el chico con orejas de conejo estaba encima de el, era incluso un poco mas grande que el, le empezo a morder el cuello hasta arrancar un trozo, Cuddles intento gritar pero no pudo, luego el conejo con su mano le atraveso el estomago, dejandolo desangradado, Cuddles volvio a intentar gritar pero no salia ningun ruido

-Estaremos juntos por siempre- sonrio el chico con orejas de conejo abrazandolo manchado de sangre -Hoy has muerto en color rojo-

Cuddles se desangraba manchando el cesped gris de un color carmesi, sentia el dolor, seguia vivo, pero de su boca no salia ningun ruido, queria despertar de esa horrible pesadilla pero no podia

-Hoy has muerto en color rojo~- canto el chico -Eres mio y de nadie mas- lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso, manchando sus labios de la sangre de Cuddles

El no se podia mover, luego el chico con su mano arranco el corazon de Cuddles, sintio el dolor, queria gritar y despertar pero no podia, queria volver a despertar en su casa tranquilamente, cuando el chico aplasto el corazon Cuddles desperto de golpe volviendo a estar en su habitacion

-Uff... fue una pesadilla- suspiro aliviado Cuddles

-Durmio bien maestro?- sonrio de manera infantil un chico de cabello morado, se parecia al de la pesadilla -si alguien intenta hacerle daño o alejarlo de mi, morira, usted es solo mio- dijo de manera infantil pero terrorifica

Se le acerco a Cuddles y lo ataco, esta vez el grito si salio, en esa gran mansion se encuchaban los gritos del pobre chico rubio

* * *

**Este se que me quedo SUUUUPER CORTO pero estaba escuchando la cancion de Vocaloid "Story about a Poor Rabbit" y se me ocurrio ponerla para Cuddles**

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque haya sido demasiado corto**

**Dejen reviews nwn sayo~**


End file.
